


New Things

by Infiredbybap



Category: K-pop, any group you want, or current bias wrecker, we've all been there - Fandom, your bias - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiredbybap/pseuds/Infiredbybap
Summary: I was out with my boyfriend who was acting strange. I finally figured why when we were driving home and it couldn't have been better...





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic like writing I ever made, it's not good and it's not awful. For killing time it might be good and I didn't have much experience writing so much in english, so I'm sorry for weird innuendos. Enough talk, enjoy my fetus story and I apologize for mistakes

My boyfriend and I were on our way home, walking through the mall, in the evening after a random stroll through there, to get to the parking lot. I noticed that he was gripping my hand more than usual. Which was strange. I asked if everything was okay and he said yes. His voice was soft and rasp. As he said that he raised his hand to his mouth and softly kissed mine. I love it when he does that. It made me smile and I could feel how his thumb is slowly strokes the top of my hand. 

As we walk up to the machine to pay, he releases his hand from mine, puts both of his hands on my hips and pulls me close. I put my arms around his neck and ask again if all was okay. Once again he says yes. He leaned in to kiss me and I could feel the way wanted me. The more he kissed me, it got more intense. After the third kiss I could feel he wanted to french kiss me. I allowed it. As his tongue slid into my mouth, I could feel even more how much he wanted me. Which is odd, not how much he wanted me but the way he was showing it. He´s usually very straight forward if he wanted something. When he pulled back he leaned in to whisper I love you to me and that he´s going to pay and that I should already go to the car. I said okay and started walking to our Porsche. We´re pretty successful people. As I start walking to the car, I suddenly get very bubbly and…excited. Every step I make feels light and I feel like I could just start flying. I always have the feeling that at some point he´ll fail to get me excited but he never does. He never can not surprise me. And I love him for it. As I sit in the car, I stare out the windshield and grin as big as anything and think of those kisses. How passionate and soft and…just amazing. He´s always has been a good kisser. I continue to fantasize about those kisses and remember all the times when he´s kissed me. I´m so distracted that I don´t even notice him getting into the car. I realize that when the door closes. I quickly turn and see him leaning in to give me another kiss. The amount of love and passion behind it was unbelievable. He started the car as soon as he leaned back from the kiss. I´m always baffled about how smooth his tongue his. I´m baffled about the fact that I love it. As we pull out of the parking lot to go on to the highway, he takes my hand and puts his in mine. I look at how he does that and immediately smile.

After a few minutes into the drive, I notice how his hand slowly loosens and creeps down the side of my hip, onto my thigh and he just stops, grips my thigh a slightly squeezes it. He starts to move his hand up and down, he also continues to squeeze. For some reason it´s turning me on, I´m smiling even more now, which he notices. He continues to do this and I like it more and more. I close my eyes just for a moment and I feel how he suddenly is starting to open my belt. I hear the metal bang against the button of my pants. I open my eyes and look at him and see him smiling from ear to ear. I held onto the handle of the passenger door. He slowly opens my pants and I hear as he opens it by the zipper. I feel his warm, strong hand on my lower stomach, lifting my opened pants and sliding into my underwear. I get more turned on as he touches my freshly shaved lady-part. I peek over to him as he feels that I shaved and that everything is nice, soft and smooth. He has a very pleased and surprised face. I lean back and let him do whatever he has planned. I feel as his hand sensually glides down my vagina and also as two of his fingers go inside me. I let out a fainted moan as he goes in. He realizes how wet I actually am. He goes deeper into me which turns me on more. Which he can feel. He starts to go in and out of me. With every time he went in me he got deeper and I got a bit louder. I felt him move in me. He´s probably having fun. When he pulled out and played with me, he rubbed my clitoris. I got a lot wetter. He used that to his advantage. He used me being wet to make me moist all over my vagina. I felt his fingers go around, up and down on my clitoris. I sat up in my seat as a reflex of being so aroused. My breathing gets deeper and deeper and gets faster and faster. His two strong fingers slides down my vagina and both of them go in me in a nice, intense thrust. Over and over he powerfully thrusts his two fingers into my vagina, making me grab his wrist and bury my head into the head rest. It seemed like every time I moaned he went deeper which made me clench his wrist harder. He seemed to enjoy what he was doing to me because I could hear a slight giggle after I grabbed him harder. I caught myself grinning during all of this. The amazing sensations of his fingers in me were unbelievable. I don´t know how he is doing this but he´s in me and he´s somehow rubbing my clitoris. I shut my eyes and just feel. God, I´m so into this. The feeling of this pleasure, this double-pleasure, is just so amazing. I feel how I´m getting closer to the tip of the ice berg. I whisper oh god, which I always say when I´m getting close to cum. He heard that and he continued to thrust his fingers into me harder. I let go of the door handle and fiercely grab the lower part of his arm and squeezed. He got faster and did the hook thing inside me. He massaged the inside of me and I had the feeling that his entire hand was going to disappear inside of me, he was so deep in. I pressed my head further into the head rest and he thrusted and thrusted. I am definitely way too into this. I can´t breathe in properly. This is so intense. I can´t cope with the amount of pleasure that´s happening right now. He went in hard a few times and the inevitable happened. He felt my pussy pulsating. He pulled out his fingers, slowly and sensually rubbed my clit pulled out of my underwear and then he did something I did not expect him to do. Ever. He put the fingers he used, in his mouth and licked them clean and said that he had always wanted to do that and that I should be ready for what comes when we get home. 

We drove up the driveway to our house and when he pulled out the keys out of the ignition, he leaned over, pulled my face over to his and he kissed me in the most wonderful way possible. When he leaned back, he whispered into my ear that I should stay right there for a second. He quickly got out of the car, opened my door, pretty much swung me out of the door and leaned me up against the side of the car and shut the passenger door. He leaned in , indicating he wanted to kiss me. but he passed my lips and whispered even quieter in my ear, saying that he has never wanted me as much as he wants me right now. He also added that he doesn´t know why but he just wants me so much. His strong hands grab my hips and his left hand slowly creeps down to my ass. He gives it a nice tight squeeze and pulls me closer to him. I can feel that he has a straight up boner. I smile really big and he just has a smirk on his face. Both of us immediately start making out against our Porsche. His tongue without hesitation went in my mouth and, to be perfectly honest, I just sucked his tongue right into my mouth. I don´t know if I´ve said this enough but I love his tongue. It´s just so smooth and has the perfect length. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and I felt his tongue get even further in my mouth. I feel his right hand on my cheek and I feel his other hand which is on my ass, go to my belt again which I had managed to close again in the last few minutes of the car ride back home. He pulled back and said that he wanted to take this back inside. Needless to say, I totally agree. 

He immediately pulled me up the steps to the front door by my hand and quickly opened the door, he pulled me in. I threw my purse into the corner of our entryway. I turned around and saw him facing the door and locking the door. He just stood there, slowly raising his head like some murderer would do in a horror film. He turned his head and I could see his profile. His jawline is magnificent. The evening light from the outside shone inside and created beautiful shading around his face. His wonderful, rasp and smooth voice started to say something that made me feel warm all over. Especially down below. I can´t believe how amazing the sound of his voice is and it turns me on so much. He said that he wanted to spice things up and that we´re taking things to the next level. I replied enthusiastic yet very worried and asked what he meant. He grinned very evil and turned around. I looked me directly in the eye and I got very excited and bubbly. Oh god, what does he mean by ‘taking things to the next level’ and what the fuck is he going to say now. He has that look on his face like he´s going to tear my clothes off in one go. Good lord, what have I gotten myself into. Like they say, it´s all fun and games till someone loses an eye. He slowly started walking towards me. I gave him a slight suspicious look and raised a brow. He got right up in my face. He said how beautiful I am and how much he love me. I replied and said the same things. So me. He snorted and gave me passionate kiss. One of his hands on my hip and one on my face. The hand on my hip was slowly lowering and I thought he was going to grab my ass but his hand started pulling up my shirt. I felt his warm strong hand on my lower bare back. It crept up and pulled my shirt with it. I steadily pulled my shirt up as well and took it off completely. He continued to kiss me, well, that´s kind of an understatement by now. We were fully making out. He took off his shirt and as our lips parted, our eyes met and his were full of love and anxiousness. He really wanted me. That made me feel so amazing. And very wet down below. He continued to, now, to stick his tongue down my throat. My hands slid down to his belt. So did his. Both of us were opening each other’s belts. I slung his belt out of his pants like you see it in movies and threw it across the room. He, on the other hand, he pulled my belt out elegantly and just dropped it right next to his feet. I went for the button of his pants and opened it. I pushed it as far down as I could without moving. Thank god gravity took care of the rest, they just dropped like a rock on to the floor. From the way I could feel him against my lower belly that he had a boner. That really did it for me. I was extremely wet and I couldn´t stop myself from continuing. I wanted him like never before. His hands were still at my pants button. It was opened. I´m pretty sure he´s trying to tease me and trying to get me as turned on as possible. My hands slowly slid up his body. Feeling every part of his six pack. Every small crater. Every solid muscle. All of it. I slid over his amazingly toned pecks, up to his neck and all the way to his shaved back of his head. I went through his shaved head, all the way to his longer hair. I love his hair, especially the flow between the longer and the shaved part. I played with his beautiful hair as he finally pushed down my pants and the fell down to my ankles. I pulled both feet out, losing both socks during. Right when both of them were out, he picked me up immediately and I automatically put my legs around his waist. He held me up at my butt. Which always felt amazing. 

He walked over to our bedroom and dropped me on to the bed. I giggled. I don´t know why but I always giggle when I flop on to beds. It just makes me feel cool. He smirked and said that he loved my giggles. I sat myself up and knee-walked over to him at the edge of the bed. I was about to pull off his briefs which emphasized his massive erection. Just the outline of his penis turned me on to an extend of no control. Though before I could pull them off he said that this is the beginning of taking it to the next level. I gave him a surprised look and he bent over and whispered into my ear that I should trust him and that he knew that I didn´t like that but he wanted to do it anyway. I sighed and allowed it. I asked if he really wanted to do that and he replied by kissing my neck and sensually sucking on it. I just can´t resist if he does that and he knows that, damn it. When he does that I just melt and let him do whatever. He took that as an okay to do as he pleases. He laid me down and made sure that my feet were touching the floor. He softly kissed me around my neck, slowly kissed down my throat to my chest. He kissed my chest over and over again. Sucking it every now and then. He grabbed my hands and put them over my head and then held my wrists. He didn´t let go of them. Slowly he started to kiss my cleavage and the tops of my breasts. He started sucking on the tops of my breasts. I love it when he does that. I felt him loosen from my wrists and glide down the inside of my arms as ended giving me light hickyes and moved down to my stomach. I felt his lips touch the outline of my ribcage. He kept going down and I feel like it was a straight line down to my belly button. His hands glided past my neck, over my titts and he lightly grabbed them and gave them a gentle squeeze. He kissed over my belly button softly kissed right above my panties. Every kiss felt like a new sensation on my skin. It tingled and it just felt so magnificent. His hands released from my boobs and slipped down to my panties. At that point I closed my eyes because I didn´t really want to see what he was about to do. I felt his hands slowly pull down my panties and his lips still where the top of my undies were. He pulls my panties past my knees and under my feet. I could hear a silent flop at the far end of the room, so I assume he threw them across the room. His hands crept up my legs and stopped at my hip bones. One of his hands slides down my hip bone, down to my vagina. I felt the hand remove itself and then I heard some licking noise. Then all of the sudden, he shoved two fingers of his into me and started fingering me. He kissed my vagina and started licking my clit. I don´t know what feeling this is. It´s…I don´t know what to call this feeling. It´s just wow. Again this double sensation. But it was different from when we were in the car. This so wonderful. I felt his fingers go in and out at an pleasing paste. The licking was a really nice addition. The turning feeling of his tongue on me was so pleasing. He noticed that due to me getting wetter and wetter. He went in and out a few more time and he licked his fingers again. I could tell by the noise. I still don´t know if I like that or not. But now I don´t give a damn. I felt both of his arms go under my legs and hold my legs from the outside and him going on his knees. It´s happening now. Oh my god. I felt his tongue glide down my pussy and right into me. Right as he stuck his tongue in me, I let out a moan and I slammed into the bed next to my head. Oh dear Christ, the pleasure. His long smooth tongue was in me and it feels like nothing I´ve ever experienced before. It almost got as far as his fingers go when he doesn´t fully thrust. I felt his tongue go into all directions. When it went in and out it just was so amazing. I don´t know what to do with myself. These feelings. These sensations. My moans got louder and louder. I think I did expect him to go further with his tongue after I started moaning like an idiot. I could feel his face burying into my vagina also because he pushed me in more with his hands on my hips. I´m getting so wet. And he´s just continues to eat me out. I´m at gasp at what I´m supposed to be doing. I keep arching my back and pointing my toes. God, this feeling it tremendous. I think he knows that I don´t exactly know what I should do. He pulls out his tongue and his face out of vagina. And says that I taste like strawberries and he doesn´t want to stop because I taste so good. I just laugh, look at him and ask if he was serious. He smiled and nodded. I lay my head back down and laugh again. And he goes back down on me. With every time he goes in with his tongue try to grad a bit of the blanket and try scrunch it up. My moans at the normal level of noise, meaning I moan like this when we have sex regularly. He pushes me further into his face and I feel his tongue go deeper inside me. I´m overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure. His smooth long tongue goes in deep and he pulls back and says that I now can do the same to him. I open my eyes again and I look at him, asking if he was serious. He nodded. I sat up crept up to the edge of the bed and ripped his briefs down. Finally. I stared at the size of his big boner and just was impressed that he hasn´t started fucking me yet. I pulled him closer at his thighs and pulled him on the edge of the bed and sat him down where I was laying. He sat there using his arms to hold his upper body up. I kneed in front of his massive erect dick. Rubbing his dick with my one hand and gripping his thigh with the other, I stared at him and said that I also am going to go something that I´ve never done before. He smirked and bit his lip which turned me on so much. It´s so fucking hot when he does that. I looked at his big penis and then licked from his balls all the way up to the tip of his dick. Continuing to jerk him off I start sensually licking his ball sack. I peek up to him and see that he has thrown his head back. And smiling big. To see what happens I start sucking on his sack. Based on the big moan he released right when I just did that, I´ll take it that he digs it. I rub his dick more and more and suck more on balls. Then after a bit I lick them nod lick back up to the tip on his dick. Then I just put his dick in my mouth and start blowing him. Every vein and every bump feels so good in my mouth for some reason. I just love sucking him in general. I rub and suck him at the same time and all I can hear right now is him moaning. That sound of his pleasure is so rewarding. I can feel his dick slide against the roof of my mouth and then all the way in the back because I feel like deep throating him. I stop rubbing him and hold his other thigh. I go all the way in till I make a slight gagging noise and I hear a moan. I pull back and do a few smaller sucks then back to deep throating him. All I can hear are his loud –ish moans which are so unbelievably sexy. I feel the tip his dick all the way in the back of my throat and feel good. I get wetter. I can feel my juices run down me. Oh my lord, I love him and everything about him. I feel like I´m going to swallow his dick whole. His moans are so cute. I want him to man more. Every time I go in deep, I claw his thighs and lightly scratch him. I hear him getting louder which tells me that he´s going to cum really soon. As a reaction towards that I went as far as I possibly could. I accidentally made a gagging noise and he liked that because I saw him smile. I peeked up if he had a weirded out look due to the noise. I went like that over and over again. Shoving his dick into my mouth again and again, listening to the sounds of his moans. Hearing him happy just makes me happy. I feel his powerful and hard dick deep in the back of my throat. Every time go in, I enjoy the details of his dick. All of the features. I can just feel my drool just running down my mouth and down his dick. I hear him whisper that he´s going to cum. While his dick in my mouth, I grin and for one last jolt in my mouth, I´m going really deep. I´m pulling out and he cums immediately. I´m trying to contain all of it my mouth but it manages to overflow. Just a little bit drips down the corner of my mouth. I swallow the rest of it. What did he eat that his cum tastes like sweet pineapples. What I didn´t notice it that his hand is close to mine. I startled look up to him and he collects the cum with finger and slides it along my face, getting every last drip of cum on my face. As he gets closer to my face, I open my mouth and he slowly sticks his finger in my mouth. I sensually close my mouth and lick the left over cum off his finger. I swirl my tongue around his finger and slightly suck on his finger. He just gave me a big smile and slowly pulls out. He put his on my face and through that he indicates that I should get up. I get up, never breaking eye contact. He looks me straight in the eye. He whispers that he loves me so much and that h wants to continue this. I agree and tell him that as well love him that much. He leans in and kisses me and adds tongue. He has never kissed me, never French kissed me, after I´ve blown him one. I was baffled but I enjoyed that kiss nevertheless. He pulled me close so that I could feel his bare boner on my lower belly. His hand still on my face and the other on my bare ass, of course. He turned and leaned. I slowly lowered my body on to the bed and him came along with me. He must have changed his mind about the position because he then raised me with one hand by my side. He was lying down on the bed; I swung my leg over him so that I could properly sit on him. I felt his penis pressing against my pussy. God, that got me all hot and bothered. I slid my hands along his sexy body all the way down to our parts. He grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me to him so that he could kiss me. He then let me go and I went back up. He shifted over to our bedside table to get a condom. He immediately tore that little package open and gave it to me. I rolled that lubed up thing over his big masterpiece, grabbed it and stuck it in. As much as I love having his fingers and now tongue in my wet as hell pussy, I still love his dick in me the most. I go up and down on this amazing dick. The feeling of him going deeper than the other things is just too great. God, I hope I don´t cum too early. His arms slowly shimmy up my thighs up to my hips. He´s holding my hips and going up and down with me. He´s probably supporting my humping. Though his hands keeps rising. Oh, that´s right my bra. I forgot I had that still on. Before he had the chance to get close to my bra, I quickly reached for my hooks on the back. He grinned and went back for my hips. For a sec I just had to throw my head back and let out a few moans because…Hell, this just too good. All of his features are just so amazing. While my head was back, I opened my bra and I removed it from my shoulders and flung it through the bedroom. I felt his hands slither up my belly towards my boobs. I grabbed his hands and put them on my titts. He gave them a nice squeeze while I jumped up and down on his dick. He continued to massage them and squeeze. I held his wrists more and I was trying to go deeper with his dick without crushing him. I let go of his wrists and slid my nails down his chest while looking him in the eye. He smiled at me. Grabbing me by the wrists he pulled me in towards and whispered that he knows that I´m going to cum too soon because of his pleasuring me before. I´m trying really to not moan in his ear. His dick banging into me at the same time is not exactly helping me thing at this time. I try to say that he´s right but I just can´t. His rimming dick just feels so good. Every movement. Every ram. Just all of it. I can´t even describe how good it feels. I accidentally moan in his ear. He says that I should moan more because it´s cute. I smile and moan. He moaned then after that. He grabbed me, hugged me and continued to bang me. I moaned more in his ear and he in mine. It turned us both on because I can feel him getting more solid. I feel one of his hands gripping my ass and giving it a nice, tight squeeze. This made me moan a bit louder. I started saying oh god again. Immediately after I said that like three times. He turned over and I was now on the bottom. Huffing and puffing I said that I was really close and that I can´t go any further without being done already. He grinned and just banged me a few more times before leaning in and saying that he does know and that this is another part of taking it to the next level. Before I could say something he pulled me up so that his was in my cleavage. He sat me on his dick a few more times and as he did that I scratched his back. I don´t know how much I did but I felt like a lot. He got e off his dick, he sort of put me of my back and he said I should get on me hands and knees. I was surprised because he was never one to fuck someone from behind. I said okay and he replied by saying he did something to me that I never really wanted to but ended up liking and he wants to do something that I have wanted to do that he didn´t want to do. Sounds fair enough. I didn´t argue with that. So I got on all fours. He grabbed my hips and shoved his big thing in my ass and started ramming me from behind. All of these new sensations are so fucking amazing. Before I could let out a moan I heard him moaning. I love that he´s enjoying this as much as I am. I also started moaning. I felt him getting harder and harder. I moaned louder and he did as well. He gripped my hips more and more and he rammed me more. I heard him moan oh yes and that he doesn´t understand why he didn´t do this sooner. With every time his dick went in my ass, I moaned. His dick felt a bit different in my ass than it does in my pussy. I just don´t know how to feel. The rumors of by doing it in the ass that it goes deeper are very much accurate. This immense feeling is ridicules. His dick is just wonderful all round. I now realize how big it is. I mean, it always has been big but now it´s just like,…holy shit. This feels so good. He´s going hard and I love it. I moan loud I start to curse and swear because, well,…this is fucking amazing. My ass feeling every inch of this long penis get me so wet. Even though I´m getting pleasured in a different way, I´m not close to cumming. What a way to avoid getting off. One of his hands starts to move along my hip and to the front, to my very wet pussy. I had to say it. He lightly rubs my clit which, frankly, I moan really loud that I try be bit quieter. I don´t want anyone hearing us, even if our neighbors are few hundred feet from our place. I feel him bend over and slowly thrust into me. He whispers into my ear saying that I can moan louder, that I shouldn´t hide my sounds of enjoyment. Huffing out I let out a little giggle. He goes back and using that to thrust hard. Really hard. I let out a really loud moan…or scream, I have no idea what I just did. Oddly enough I liked it. Right then he pulls out and starts doing me, still form behind just in my vagina. He thrusts a few times and then I suddenly feel him grab my hair and pull me up to him. It did hurt a little but I didn´t mind. He then let go of my hair and slid his hands down my body and kissed my neck at the same time. His hands stopped at my hips and with every thrust into me, he clawed my hips. I even heard his deep moans in my ear while he kissed and sucked on my neck. I love having hickeys. I felt his hands shift. His right was moving up to my rack and the other down to my clit. As a reflex I swung my arm up to his head and grabbed it, pushing it closer to my neck. My moans got louder. So did his. I think was about time for both of us. His husky moans in my ear are incredibly sexy. Him sucking my neck make me moan even louder. He found my sweet spot. Right under my jawline. He continued to rub me and squeeze my breast. His length filled me up and made me crazy . He thrusted harder and faster which made him claw me hips more. For a second he stopped, flipped me over and I was laying on my back again with him on top of me. He leaned in, his hands on the sides of my head, as he banged me hard and kissed me to suffocate my potential moan. I did let a moan from my throat and I threw my arms around him burying my nails in his neck and then scratching all the way down to his lower back. he went away from the kiss to moan oh god in a sexy, husky, morning-voice way. One of his hands slid down to my thighs and spread my legs even more to gain more entry. I didn´t know that he could go even deeper into me but he did and he banged me with such force that I moaned/screamed with pleasure. I whined ‘oh god’ over and over again and moaned his name. Just for a moment I slightly opened my eyes and saw an evil smile on my boyfriend´s face. After that he bit his lip, leaned in and whispered into my ear that he´s close. I huffed out that I was really close too; he gently bit my earlobe and kissed down my jawline all the way to my neck. he sped up the pace as began to curse. Whenever I start cursing during sex, it means that I´m really close to coming. I felt him scratching my thigh more and heard him moan more than before. His length is hitting my core so hard and I love it. He banged a few more times and I hit my climax harder than I could possibly hit it and scratching the living shit out of his back. I moan so loud that our neighbors could possibly hear me. Due to my walls throbbing against his amazing dick because I came so hard, he came as well and passionately kissed me after he finished moaning like a crazy person. He leaned his forehead against mine then and out of breath he said that this was the best sex that we had ever had. Me, still a heavily breathing mess, only nodded because I am just not able to talk because, well I still can´t catch my breath and my throat hurts from moaning so loud and heavily. 

He collapsed next to me in bed, carefully took off the condom, which was a sticky white mess, threw it into the garbage can next to our bed and took me into his embrace. I asked, still with a slight racing heart, what made him so needy today and he just said that he just loved me too much today and that he somehow had to show me that. I smiled from ear to ear and said that I loved him very much too. He kissed my forehead and sighed happily. I snuggled up to him even more, kissed his buff chest and both of us fell asleep immediately.


End file.
